Steve's Love
by The Other Side of E
Summary: A short snippet that takes place right after CA:CW. The King of Wakanda makes an observation about his new friends.


I do not own Captian America or any Marvel characters. I make no profit from this.  
 **This takes place directly after Captain America: Civil War so spoilers if you haven't seen it. (Is there someone who hasn't seen it?) It's just a short epilogue to the movie.**

* * *

Steve's Love

T'Challa stood at the helipad and scanned his surroundings. To the casual observer it would appear that the king was estimating his threat potential. Which would've been partially true. The king of Wakanda took alert to a whole new level, but that wasn't his reasons for shifting his gaze at that moment. He was looking for the former symbol of American freedom, Steve Rodgers.

The "retired" hero was scheduled to leave to a nearby African capitol and from there blend into the background of the world. Though T'Challa seriously doubted that the blond could stay low for very long. He had too great a sense of responsibility when it came to maters of the world. Though, proceeding from here out would be an exceedingly hard road. He was a man without a country, a man without a friend.

Suddenly it dawned the ruler where his guest was. With a sad smile he headed to his personal medical facility.

T'Challa entered the quiet white room to find the usual attendants away from their posts. He knew for certain then that the man he was looking for was here. When the cryogenics chamber came into view he paused.

The king's heart broke as he witnessed the scene.

Steve stood facing the tall tube that held a sleeping Bucky Barnes. The captain wasn't actively crying but there was a suspicious wet streak on his cheek. After a minute of gazing up at his long lost friend he rested his forehead against the casing and shut his eyes.

The king was close enough, and the room still enough, that he could hear the man's softly spoken words.

"I hate it but I have to leave you, Buck. There are a few things I need to take care of. Besides, I don't was to bring attention to where you are, so I shouldn't visit. His Highness will take good care of you." He lifted his head and brought one hand up to rest it on the cold glass level with the sleeping man's chin. "Bucky," he said in a choked whisper.

T'Challa was startled. He knew these two men shared a bond that transcended time itself, but until that moment he wasn't aware of how deeply it went. He looked from one super soldier to the other. He didn't wish to disturb but the helicopter was already prepped so he softly cleared his throat.

Steve stood a little straighter and quickly wiped his face. He turned with a wane smile on his face. "You Highness," he greeted.

"I'm sorry but your flight is waiting."

Steve nodded and sent one more longing and pain-filled look at Bucky before taking a step towards T'Challa. "Coming."

The king of Wakanda stepped in front of the tall blond effectively blocking his path. "How long have you been in love with him?" T'Challa was not an indecisive man by any means.

To say that Steve was surprised by the question would've been an understatement. His mouth dropped open as he thought about denying it or acting dumb. He shook himself from those thoughts, the king was a trusted ally, one that he was sure could be discreet. He took a large breath and let it out in a puff, then he looked to the side not able to meet the ruler's eyes. "I suppose you could say all my life." A slight grin tugged at the corner of his lip, distant memories in his eyes.

The king clasped his hands behind his back. "Does he know?"

Steve shook his head. "No, at least I don't think so." He glanced at Bucky. "We grew up in a time when those kinds of things were dangerous, and besides," he smiled sadly at his new friend, "I'm not sure how much he remembers. I'd never put pressure on him like that." He shifted foot-to-foot. "I guess this goes without saying but, please don't tell him."

T'Challa nodded his understanding. "We will exercise the utmost discretion. Do you need more time, my friend?" he asked kindly.

The blond shook his head again. "Thank you though. I know he's in good hands."

The king smiled and dipped his head at the compliment. He motioned to the door and the two men made their way to the helipad.

"Safe journeys, Mr. Rogers." T'Challa extended his hand.

Steve clasped his forearm in traditional Wakandan greeting, much to the kings surprise. "It's been an honor, sir."

"Likewise, Captain."

Steve took a few steps towards the bird before turning. "Thank you for everything." His sad blue eyes conveyed a world of things unsaid.

T'Challa smiled and nodded his understanding. The former American hero boarded and soon they were taking off. T'Challa watched until the helicopter was out of sight.

([])

* * *

.

That's it for now. Might write more of this but probably not, we'll see.


End file.
